Finding The Courage to Speak
by screechofthenightbird
Summary: When a situation happens to Kurt Hummel that renders him speechless, his father will do whatever it takes to hear his son's voice again. With the help of a therapist and an at home teacher named Blaine Anderson will Burt Hummel get what he wants and will Kurt not only find the courage to speak, but something that he didn't know he was looking for all along? Teacher!Blaine Mute!Kurt


_A/N: I was in the middle of writing the sequel to Just Give Me a Reason then this little beauty popped into my mind. I originally posted it to tumblr as a prompt, but nobody wanted to fill it so I decided to take my own crack at it. (: Rated M for future reasons which will have trigger warnings when it comes to it. _

* * *

Finding The Courage to Speak

_Chapter 1:_

Burt Hummel sighed heavily as he got up from his bed in time to start another day. He glanced over at his wife who was still sleeping soundly. The last few weeks have took a toll on his family. Shaking his head he looked at the clock on the bed side table—the glowing numbers in the dim room reading 9:14 A.M. The rain that was hitting against the window was enough to tell him why the sun wasn't shining; trying to peek through their curtains.

_No hope._

_No happiness. _

Burt couldn't help but to think that today wasn't going to be a very good day.

He made his way out of his room—past Finn's room who's door was already opened; telling him that the boy was already up and ready. But as he made his way past his son's room the door was only slightly opened, and when he looked inside he could see the outfit that Kurt had picked for his appearance set upon his bed.

His hair disheveled. He was just staring blankly at the wall. His face and lips were pale and his eyes were blood shot—from crying, Burt imagined.

Kurt had his sweat pants clad knees drawn under his chin and he looked positively wrecked.

Burt's heart clenched at the sight. Carole, his wife came up from behind him to rest her head onto her husbands shoulder.

"Do you think he's going to be alright." Burt whispered miserably.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. He just needs time. A lot is going on right now." she whispered soothingly before walking past him and making her way down the stairs.

Burt walked into Kurt's room, but Kurt didn't notice. He never did anymore.

He just sat there.

Burt took a seat next to his son on the bed and set his hand onto his knee; making Kurt jump back suddenly and flinch.

His eyes were wide and searching... when his eyes finally fell on his father he relaxed visibly, but he still didn't speak... not that Burt expected him to.

"Kurt, buddy." he started carefully.

"I know that you are not looking forward to doing this, none of us are..but you need to be getting ready."

Burt looked into his son's eyes; searching. But he seen nothing, the boy just nodded and got up from his bed. He waited until his father left before closing the door to get ready.

When Burt was finally ready himself he made his way down the stairs; finding everyone already done before him—including Kurt to his surprise. The boy was still pale, with no color to him. His face was emotionless. His usual bright blue eyes that were usually filled with so many hopes and dreams just starred back blankly with nothing but sadness.

Burt grunted sitting down with his breakfast.

Kurt pushed away his plate, clearly not hungry.

Finn looked at his brother with a heartbroken expression on his face, while Burt and Carole exchanged a glance of their own...but neither of the adults said anything. Finn's own gaze dropped to his food.

As a matter of fact, neither of them were very hungry in the first place.

After breakfast Burt rounded everybody up and they all made their way into Kurt's Navigator. Burt and Carole both sat up front while Kurt and Finn took up two seats in the back. Finn went to smile sadly at his stepbrother, but Kurt merely shook his head and put his seat belt out. Burt looked into the rear view mirror at the two kids and frowned as he backed out of the drive way and pulled into the street.

Kurt laid his head on the window and peered out of it; watching the figures, building and people just passed them by...going about their usual day. He could feel someones gaze on him every so often; looking at him with pity, no doubt. He doesn't want their looks of pity. He didn't want any of this to happen. He didn't ask for it all to happen. Someone was talking to him now, but he couldn't tell until Finn shook his knee; the motion once again making him jump out of his seat. He looked around for a moment before his eyes settled on Finn.

"Kurt, bro... we are uhm, here." he said a little unsure. Carole and Burt were both looking back at him. Once Kurt's mind settled down Kurt nodded pushing his door open and getting out of the vehicle. Everyone else followed in suite.

Kurt automatically made his way to his father's side; whom already was grabbing Kurt's hand as they walked towards the large building. They have been to the same large building a few times within the past few weeks; the Court House.

Walking through the large mahogany doors where a women that Kurt had come to know approached them.

"Thank you for coming again Mr. Hummel." she said to Burt before turning towards Kurt.

"Here's to hoping that today is better kiddo."

Burt frowned at that.

"He's doing all that he can."

Ms. Mirelli nodded at that, her tied back brown curls moving bouncing agianst her neck.

"Yes. I believe that, sir. But it is pretty hard to come to your son's defense if he will not speak."

"Is it not obvious that the kid that has been harassing him did something? MY. SON. IS. NOT. TALKING." just at that moment the judge walked out of the door.

"Mr. Hummel, thank you for coming." he said gruffly, but sincerely.

"I would like to speak to you about this situation."

"Yes?" Burt replied.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we could do until your son is able to speak."

"Can't he just write his answers our or learn sign language or something?"

The judge pondered this for a moment.

"I suppose you could but it seems as if something is holding him from doing so. Something is suppressing him; so even if he wanted to speak to us, he can't."

Something about that made something click into Burt's head. That made sense.

"W-what do you suggest that I do?"

"Maybe set him up with a therapist. Someone who could possibly help him." the judge suggested with a sad smile. He really wanted to help the Hummel's but as of right now, there was nothing he could do, by law, his hands were tied.

"Alright. We will do that." Burt agreed wanting nothing more than for Kurt to be alright again.

"But, there is one more thing," he explained.

"What about school. He refuses to go. He has always done so good in school, I'd hate like hell to have his grades slip just because of some kid."

"I actually know this great guy. He is from New York, and I think he would be a perfect person to help you out." when the judge smiled this time, it was a real happy smile. His green eyes sparkled.

"Just let me get you the number, if you would follow me into my office Mr. Hummel. I also have a few names of some therapists that you may want to look into as well."

* * *

_A/N: This 'story' is only going to be a few chapters long. So in all actuality that means that it is going to be short. I guess it is my minds way of telling me I shouldn't be deviating from the sequel of Just Give Me A Reason. But the idea has been making me itch and I just had to write it. But I hope you all enjoy it anyways! _


End file.
